


One Knight, Two Guvnors

by admiralsvice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Corporal Punishment, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon, Reluctant, Slow Burn, Sub Kylo, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, kicking, stress positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralsvice/pseuds/admiralsvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apprentice formally known as Ben Solo Organa, has travelled across the galaxies to be trained as a knight of Ren. His predicament soon becomes clear however as he finds himself at a training camp for officers of the First Order.  With no knowledge or experience of the hierarchies within the First Order his first few days are proving painful, and surely only more awaits as he learns the ways of the dark side of the force. Luckily Recruit Hux is on hand to show him how to be good at being bad. As the training progresses and they become closer, Kylo finds himself better able to control his emotions, but is also aware his relationship with Hux is under threat by a jealous and sadistic Supreme Leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for an angsty military school pre-canon history of how Ben became Kylo, with lots of training and not much sex then you have come to the right place. Enjoy trashlords.

 

They arrived in the cool light of morning soon after the first snows had settled onto the planet. He had met his contact on a desert planet, in a bar so grimy his boots had stuck to the floor. Sweat had condensed on the windows, and run down the walls as the party had started. He had remained still and quiet, waiting for the right person to enter, keeping his long and gangly body small.

 

The contact was female, she wore dark brown robes and mousy brown hair tied loosely at the base of her skull. She had thin lips, she looked like everyone else here, she looked like a bounty hunter.

 

She sank down into the stool opposite him and spoke in Tusken, which they both felt reasonably sure would not be understood on this outland world so similar and yet so far from Tatooine.

 

“Good, you made it.”

“Yes. I have done as I was asked.”

 

She had smirked slightly at that.

 

“I know nothing about that boy, I was just told to meet you and take you on.”

“Then take me.“

 

For two weeks they had lived on her tiny transport shuttle, His old ship was abandoned, left to disintegrate into sand. Everything that had not been abandoned was dead. Rather than dwell he meditated. It had always been difficult for him to take those moments and empty himself out. But he was comforted by the thought that he was nothing now, he was not a Solo, he was not a padawan, he was not a jedi. He was cargo. In his rage he had destroyed everything, his friends, his teacher, his past and his self. Like a sword that has fulfilled its usefulness he was to be melted down, taken back to a raw form of metal and reforged to glorify and protect the true way. When he shivered with the thought of his actions, his shivers soon turned to excitement. He was to be remade.

 

Reaching the planet he felt surprised to see a settlement. Rather than a creeping forest with trailing vines, or a sleek city such as the ones Ben had visited as a child accompanying his mother as she had built a republic, the settlement was walled and closed, situated on a frozen planet. The woman shivered as she looked out on the ice and snow.

 

“This is where I leave you.”

“Not going to collect your dues?”

“They will be transferred. Enjoy your stay.”

 

The doors opened as two troopers arrived to escort him to the base. His wardrobe which had suited the temperate planets where Ben had trained were unsuited to the cold and ice. He pulled the thin robes across himself and clutched at the few possessions he held in his pack. Almost as soon as he was out of the shuttle its engines started up as its owner made her swift exit. Pinioned on both sides he suddenly felt horribly alone. The precarious nature of his situation hit home, he was isolated, without a ship to escape on, about to meet the man who had turned him from the light for good. Worse still the troopers had their rifles at the ready. As they entered the lobby he sneered at them.

“I wouldn't threaten me if I were you”

“No?” One of the troopers tilted their head slightly, moved his arms just a fraction too fast for the boy's tastes and heard the crunch as his blaster rifle fell to pieces. The other's shout of surprise was muffled as he found himself choking.

 

_Tsk tsk, all that rage is only useful when it is doing exactly as I ask._ A voice echoed in his head. His vision immediately began to spot and blur. He felt sick and dizzy.

“Supreme leader, they were...”

_Subduing an insolent insubordinate? I know, and he would do well to accept what he is given. But then perhaps he is just tired from his journey?_

 

_Master, I did not come here to be pistol whipped by troopers,_ he replied managing to use the force link this time.

 

_Strange. Then, why did you come?_ The boy found himself forced to knees with a clang against the metal floor. His arms refused to move from his sides. He was already struggled to stay conscious when the trooper who still had a functioning firearm came to educate him on his new position.

 

 

Some time later he wakes in a sparse dormitory. His clothes are gone but there is storage with a modest wardrobe of clothing. He has been dressed in black practice gear. Ben's clothes are gone, Ben's pack is gone, Ben's books are gone, and Ben's saber is gone. He is nothing, no-one. He breathes deeply and exhales, a thin mattress, Training manuals stacked on a small table, a washroom. It is warmer than outside, just slightly. He sits on the metal floor, and meditates a little more. He notices then the silver embroidery on the training shirt, KR – 018. He slumps backwards, his legs still crossed and sighs. He remembers the name he chose, Kylo. He is still someone. Not nothing, not no-one and this someone is in big trouble.

 

Soon, Kylo tries the door. To his surprise it is not locked, or guarded. But the supreme leader is here and does not need anyone to keep and eye on him. As if hearing the question he responds.

 

_You will not need a lock or a guard, I do not expect you to disappoint me like that again. To do so would be... painful._

 

_Yes Master._

 

He is guided through the corridors by the voice that has been leading him already for several months. He is given the grand tour. It is a military school for members of the first order. They are a group dedicated to bringing unity and order to the galaxy. He is to train here until he is deemed fit to serve as a Knight of Ren. Until his training is complete he is the lowest of the low, he is to follow the orders of the staff, soldiers, and janitorial crew, he is to follow the orders of fellow classmates. Every thing on this base is to remain in pristine condition he is warned. I have no need for childish destruction. Every life here is a resource for my order. Waste of these resources will not be accepted or forgiven. You are expendable.

 

With that, Kylo finds he has arrived in the mess. Suddenly aware of his body, his gangly limbs seem longer, his bruises from the troopers seem darker, his face more out of place and foolish. The supreme leader's words still echo inside him. He has been rubbed raw; he never expected to welcomed with open arms but casting his mind back he remembers the coaxing words he was fed. The promise of true training, of power and control unmatched in the universe. He bristles at the memory, feels ridiculous. He remembers the smirk of the bounty hunter, she had known. She had laughed at him. As he collects his food and eats his anger burns and grows. Before he can dwell further he hears smooth voice of another recruit.

“KR-018? Is it? Force-sensitive storm trooper are you? Fetch my gloves, I appear to have left them in my room” With that he finally lowers his spoon and looks up at a boy who matches his age, matches his height, but has a shock of red hair and a gentle sneer of aristocratic birth.

 

“I'm eating.”

“Yes, I can see that.” The other boy continues to stand there, his back straight, eyes staring straight past Kylo. He leans in towards him and in more of a whisper “Off you go. And be quick about it, we're heading to the training pits in 10 minutes.”

 

White hot rage fills him. He force lifts his bowl, up-ends it and covers the table in its contents. Nothing breaks, not one drop touches another recruit, but the room falls silent and all the trainees and staff watch as he stalks out into the corridors. It does not take him long to navigate the halls, the map of the base is already easily accessible thanks to his abilities. He retrieves the gloves, finds the pits, locates the recruit.

“Your gloves.”

This time he notes the embroidery on his training shirt. Hux. Fine.

 

“Good boy.”

Each word is a percussive strike against Kylo. As Recruit Hux's friends jeer and laugh, he works hard to suppress the urge to break the red-haired boy's neck.

 

_He is important, he will be very important._

 

His master's voice echoes in his mind.

 

_But does he need to be in one piece?_

 

A rare hollow laugh is the Supreme Leader's only reply. The lesson begins. They are practising hand to hand. He is paired off with the weakest recruits, but as he reveals his skills the instructor moves him up through the ranks. After an hour or so of bouts in which he has been holding back and matching the level of his opponent, challenging them and then defeating them, he finds himself facing off against Hux.

 

Hux's uniform is pristine. It covers taut muscle that seems particularly well suited to hand-to-hand. There is not so much as a stroke of chalk from another recruit's hands on it. _I will fix that_ He considers his first move, and circles his prey. He dives in, and lands in on the straw covered ground. Lighter than air, Hux has moved just out of range. Kylo then attempts a sweeping kick, but again meets only air. His clothes are covered in dust and chalk. These grand gestures are not going to connect. He must think carefully.

 

By now, all the others have left off their sparring. They line the edge of the pit and watch fire and ice take to the floor. The new recruit, who had subdued each of them was meeting his match. Every movement he makes is observed, dodged and avoided by Hux. Kylo moves quicker and quicker until he finally connects with Hux's shoulder.

 

His triumph is momentary. Hux clamps both hands around the fist tucked into his shoulder. Leaning down he flips the new recruit to the ground. A hand that had been slammed down to protect an already bruised face, is crushed under a boot. Both Hux hands pin Kylo to the floor. One knee connects with the floor, allowing the stronger red-head to lever all his weight onto Kylo's body.

 

“Well, I've muddied my trousers now.”

“I'm going to kill you.“

He would no longer be silent, as he writhed under the boots of the superior sparring partner he shouted and sputtered.

“I doubt it. You would have to touch me first.”

“GET OFF ME.”

“Not until you acknowledge my superiority. Perhaps you should call me General, it is the position I will hold once I come of age.“

 

With that the room darkens and the air seemed to crackle. Simultaneously the recruits all experience a sinking feeling.

 

With his free hand, Kylo gathers all the anger and energy coursing through his body, pulls in the darkness from the corners of the room and feeds off the anxiety of the fellow recruits. With one motion he releases the energy blasting it into Hux's chest.

 

Hux hits the edge of pit and crumples. His breathing is laboured, painful but he is still conscious. Drawing himself up to his full height, Kylo walks towards him.

“My name is Kylo and I am not your servant. I am to be a knight of Ren, I have killed others who have stood in my path, and if you attempt it, you will join them.“

 


	2. Being an idiot is the first step towards not being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, it's not started well for dear sweet Kylo, I'm sure it can't get worse... oh no apparently it can!

 

Kylo sat crosslegged on the stone floor and meditated in silence. He was not a talented at it, but in the cold stone cell it was his only recourse. He had heard and listened to the Supreme Leader's threats that to cause trouble would be painful, but such warnings had not crossed his mind when he broke the ribs of recruit Hux. He had not sucked the air out of his lungs and watched him drown like a hooked carp, but apparently he had still crossed a line.

 

As Hux had been carried off to the infirmary, Kylo had found himself flanked and escorted deeper underground to the cells.

 

He sat and breathed deeply in. and repeated to himself in silence, breathe in heat, breathe out smoke. His limbs were going numb from maintaining the position on ice cold flagstones.

 

Heat in,

 

Smoke out,

 

Heat in, Smoke out,

 

Heat, Smoke,

 

Smoke quickly became Snoke, and soon he wasn't thinking of anything but his master. Still he had not met him, but his impatience was rapidly turning to fear. He had done his bidding, travelled across galaxies for him, but now, alone, in a silent and pitch black cell his only thought was of the disappointment he would have caused. He was bad at meditating. Bad at pushing away from the world, too easily drawn back to his problems, to lost families. _Not my family_ \- he had to remind himself. His loneliness would not last, he would meet the Supreme Leader, he would prove his value, and become a Sith Lord.

 

Pinching his own flesh he repeated these words to himself, each little bite of his fingernails drawing tiny droplets of blood, punctuating the mantra.

 

My loneliness will not last,

 

I will meet the Supreme Leader,

 

I will prove my value,

 

I will become a Sith Lord.

 

Finally the silence was broken by the Supreme Leader himself. He dug deep into Kylo's meditations, taught him new mantras he himself used to focus the force, had Kylo repeat them out silently, then backwards, then out loud and finally at the top of his lungs.

 

After hours of repetition Kylo's throat was dry and the exhaustion had begun to set in.

 

_Now is the perfect time to show you how we extract information from Resistance Scum._

 

_Forgive my ignorance, Supreme Leader_ he had replied silently and wearily, _Who is there to torture?_

 

The hollow reply had echoed in his mind. _A disobedient child has just recently volunteered himself. Remember the mantras, Kylo, I expect to hear them._

 

The cell door slid open.

 


	3. Kicking the dog while he's down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler, there isn't actually any kicking in this chapter... weird. 
> 
> With all this smirking, I'm starting to forget which one of them is Malfoy. In the comments remind me which one is Malfoy! 
> 
> ((I'm actually really nervous this is my first published fanfic in a long time.))

They come in the night. Six or maybe Seven of the Hux's “closest friends” rush the bedroom whilst Kylo is sleeping. He had been deposited there in the early evening, eaten what scraps had been left for him, and been asleep almost as soon as his boots were off. He awakes to find himself pinned to his bed. His hands are bound behind his back with electrical tape and his fists are then taped up as well. He is marched through the dormitories to Hux's Suite, wearing nothing but training trousers. Despite his exhaustion, Kylo shakes with rage but remains silent, not willing to have anyone else to see him in this diminished state. This time on entering the Hux's rooms he notices its size, and the luxurious touches that have been added. More signs of his background, his wealth, his family. He is forced to his knees on a grate and his wrists are tied off to the metal below.

 

He hears sharp clipping steps on the metal floor behind him.

 

“Thank you all, you can go.”

Hux drawls the words, waits patiently and then clicks a lock paid for by parents. Strangely Kylo feels a fleeting feeling of relief, this humiliation at least may not be witnessed. His anger ebbs momentarily, whilst Hux settles himself on a divan in front of him.

 

“Do you know who I am?”

“Not really..” Kylo begins carefully, his throat hoarse.

“I know you are important. I know that the Supreme Leader dislikes it when I fling you into walls like a pathetic ragdoll, and I can see that you have the other recruits eating out of your hands.”

“I am important. My father is bankrolling the first order, he laid its foundations. The first order is the vehicle by which Supreme Leader Snoke will gain power. If you were to try to kill me, you can imagine how well that would go down with my father.“

“Not well.”

Hux smirks “Oh Good, you can understand basic diplomacy. Now I have the other recruits eating out of my hands because they will need me to get the top positions for them once we graduate, but its clear you aren't in any such position? You have a power unmatched by any of the others. Even without your “magic powers”.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh believe me you are not going to be glad of your abilities by the time I am finished. As far as I can see you are no-one, perhaps a storm trooper, but I've never met one of those with a name. You've never entered an order academy or camp before, you've no records before coming here. No mother and father listed at all. I can only assume therefore that you are Snoke's protégé. I am sure you are under his protection in one way or another. Though why he sent you here and not to train with the other knights is beyond me.”

 

Despite his best efforts a flicker of despair crosses Kylo's face, doubt trickles through, he feels like crying.

 

“A lot of things are beyond you, apparently.” He manages to keep his voice from cracking.

“Oh, I see we are done talking. Very well, let's begin your training. Here is how it works. I'm going to punish and discipline you until you turn into a good little dog who does my bidding. You're not going to kill me, because if you do Supreme leader will kill you. And who knows, it might benefit you as I am sure we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other. Maybe you'll learn to control that ridiculous temper of yours.”

“What about classes? My training?”

A patient smile crosses Hux's face “You will still attend those, but every evening you will be here, exactly as you are now. Either you'll come on your own, or you can give up on sleeping for as long as you need to.”

“I can torture and kill every other recruit here.”

“I'm sure that would go down very well with Supreme Leader. Still, seems like a good place to start your training.”

 

With that Hux stands and circles behind Kylo. He draws out a length of black rope and fashions a slip knot. It is tight and will not move unless it was pulled on frantically. Hux slips the noose around Kylo's neck. His wrists are still fastened to the grate in the floor. His knees pinned underneath him.

 

“Don't.” Kylo whispers warningly.

 

Repeat after me. “I promise to not harm any other recruit without the express permission of my superiors.”

 

A low growl comes from the boy.

 

Hux takes the end of the black rope and feeds it through a grate in the ceiling. Gently he pulls the rope taut and ties the end off to the floor around half a metre from Kylo's balled hands. It is just tight enough to force Kylo to extend his exposed torso to its full length upwards and to stretch him perfectly between the two grates, with his knees taking the majority of the pressure.

 

Hux strokes a hand through Kylo's hair “Come on, dog, let me hear you.”

“Go fuck yourself. “

“Ooh, Clever. I'm so glad you said that. “

 

Hux tiptoes a gloved hand across the flesh, and presses, as if trying to find the tenderest part of a joint of lamb. When he discovers some just- beginning-to-find-their-shape pecs, he draws back his right arm and lands a sharp gut punch. Kylo lurches forward and rope tightens. He immediately begins to choke and splutter. Hux lets him flounder for a moment, waiting until Kylo truly began to panic about the lack of air to his lungs before loosening the rope on his neck.

 

“You can say it, Kylo. It's very simple.”

 

Kylo speaks quickly, still gasping. “I promise not to harm any other recruit without permission.”

 

This time Hux does not toy with the boy, but immediately lands a second punch on an identical spot to the first. Again Kylo crumples, chokes and gasps before Hux relents and lessens the slack. He grabs a fist of the new recruit's hair and tilts his face back to look at him. The eyes he finds burn with hatred, but they are wavering. Kylo glances away, betrays a growing fear that he really could be left here forever.

“I.. did as you asked.”His voice breaking slightly.

 

“You missed out some rather important words, and you said it without any thought other than the desire to be able to breathe again. That's rather selfish Kylo.”

“What words.”

“I promise to not harm any other recruit without the express permission of my superiors”

“You. Are. Not. My. Superior.”

Kylo spits each word. This time Hux backhands him. The noose barely tightens, so Hux elects not to slacken it. Tears finally fill Kylo's eyes. He desperately claws for a way out of this ridiculous, humiliating situation. It all registers at once. Despite all his training, and power and all of his abilities, the future he was promised, all of it seems to be coming to nothing. He is at the mercy of a boy with no knowledge of the force at all. There is no recourse, he is alone. As Kylo began to sob, Hux resumes his seat in front of him on the divan. He waits.

 

“I promise to not harm any other recruit without the express permission of my superiors.”

 

Kylo's head remains bowed and his face is wet. Hux smiles a smile that will not be seen by anyone, least of all the pathetic mess in front of him. KR-018 has cracked far faster than he had expected, but it would a shame to waste the opportunity to toy with him.

 

“I don't believe you yet, say it again.”

 

At that Kylo raises his head, his eyes are full of tears. Hux stares at him with an imperious expression, his mouth a tight-lipped frown, checking for any trace of defiance.

 

Begging, exhausted from all he has endured since arriving at the base he repeats the words as his voice cracks around them.

 

“I promise to not harm any other recruit without the express permission of my superiors.”

 

“Good. You see, you can be trained. I'm going to release you now. And you are going to return to your quarters, you will not disturb anyone and then tomorrow night you will come back to me for more... lessons. Am I making myself understood?”

“Yes.” His face was impassive.

“And you are agreeing to this?”

“Yes.”

“Very believable. Well, we shall see. Report here again at 2000 hours, and we won't need to repeat this midnight walk.”

 

He slowly unties the bonds that hold his new trainee. Leaving to last the tape that binds his hands and allows him to control the force with ease.

Almost the second Kylo is freed, Hux has the sensation of every nerve in his body being on fire, like pins and needles in every muscle of his body. The discomfort registers momentarily on his face and Kylo leans in, his expression showing he has seen it.

 

“I may not be able to kill you, Hux, but I can make your life very uncomfortable. See you tomorrow.”

 

 


	4. Is that your Fetish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All warmed up? Time for some corporal!

The following day Hux is on edge, he spends the morning watching Kylo intently, avoiding being alone and ensuring that Kylo is at a distance from himself. He is unnerved by the level of control he has over the force, unexpected in one so reckless. He finally decides on a course of action and approaches Kylo in the mess hall at lunch.

“Join me at my table.” Hux's voice is smooth and self-assured, it is a command, and Kylo curls his upper lip in response.  
“Is this your idea of a joke?”  
The exhaustion on Kylo's face stops Hux from snapping back.  
“Certainly not, this is my idea for integrating you with the other cadets. You will join us, you will act as politely as possible and in return you'll become connected to me.”  
“Well thank you, your highness, but I would rather not sit with a bully and his pathetic yes-men.”  
Hux smiles cooly at that. “Your highness, I like that, maybe I should get you to call me that.”  
“Fuck off.” Kylo replies through gritted teeth. 

Kylo sits in silence and eats his rations. Hux and his friends chat noisily about the time a wompa made it in the base.  
“I don't remember exactly how it got in, but I do remember leading it to girls' domitories.”  
“Oh Fuck, I'd almost forgotten that.”  
“They were freaking out and then, that girl, she was an absolute fucking giant, I didn't know 16 year olds could be so broad. She nailed it in the legs and broke its neck.”  
“Fucking brutal. What was her name?”

They have a long argument, and Kylo gathers his things and stands to take them to the wash-up.  
“Lunch isn't over for another 10 minutes, Kylo.” Hux mentions, pointedly.  
“Do I look like I care.”  
“Sit. Tell us about the biggest thing you ever killed.” From the steely look in Hux's eyes Kylo can see that he is adamant.  
“Oh I would say it was a little under 6 foot and quite thin. Strong features mind, and a coat of red hair.”  
Hux raises his eyebrows, “Hmm, I'm amazed you managed to take it down. Even Juvenile wookies are very powerful.” 

The other boys are not quite so in tune to the subtext of the conversation and immediately start talking at length about whether a wookie would win in a fight with a wompa. Having agreed that the intelligent creature would always have an advantage over the less civilised, they congratulate Kylo on his prowess. He breaks off his furious staring contest at this and looks at them surprised by their compliments.  
“Oh well, it helps if you speak the language...”  
Hux watches and smiles as they ask questions on wookie-ese. His look tells Kylo, you see, connections are important. 

In his room between the evening meal and his scheduled evening lesson Kylo considers the lessons he has endured since arriving here. Certainly Hux's approach was preferable to that of the Supreme  
Leader. 

Unwilling to have another sleepless night, and intrigued by the days events Kylo reports to Hux's rooms. He's not sure why he is doing it exactly, but for the first time since leaving the Resistance he experienced the feeling of being connected. He's exhausted, tired of making horrible difficult decisions, ready to be shown the way of the dark side. Perhaps the methods of control and dominance that Hux so clearly demonstrates will help him to become the Lord that the Supreme Leader expects him to be. 

Hux opens the door for him; He holds up a pair of small leather pouches.  
“Ball your fists.”  
Silently Kylo complies. He's not about to give Hux anything. Over the last few days he's noticed how little a read he can get off him, and how much he gives away. Hux slips the bags over each fist and tightens them, noting with some delight that they fit perfectly. “Kneel in the same spot as last time. Lower you head and place your hands in your lap.” 

Kylo's appearance and his demeanour is not a total surprise to Hux. Out here in the icy wastes cadets tend to die of exposure, and just the smallest warm touch can be enough to sustain them. He had seen nothing but fear and mistrust in Kylo. But like a mistreated dog, he could be trained.

“Since you have come back of your own accord, I will today introduce you to the rules of this relationship.”  
Kylo curls his lip at that and replies bitterly, “I came back because you threatened to disturb my sleep again, and tonight I will need it.” 

“If that is what you need to tell yourself, so be it. Rule number one, in public and private you will address me with deference and respect. In private you will address me as General Hux or Sir, in public you will use my name as normal and you will be polite in everything you say to me.”  
“General? Is that your fetish?”  
“Quiet. Rule number two, I believe you learned this one last night, can you remember it?”  
Kylo's face stiffens slightly. He had spent the whole day contemplating it, but he knows he needs to be careful over the words. Taking a breath he repeats the previous day's lesson.  
“I must not harm any other recruit without the express permission of my superiors.”  
“Very impressive.” Hux acknowledges silkily “Rule number three, a rule for myself, I will educate you on the proper decorum of a soldier and officer of the first order, using any means necessary to ensure the correct growth and development of our organisation.”  
“If you kill me, Supreme Leader will be displeased.”  
“and if I train you he will...?”  
Unsure of the answer, Kylo remains silent.  
“You had better not make your death be in the interest of the First Order.”  
Kylo looks at the ground, considers everything, his shoulders hunched over. 

“I am so new to all of this, but if you can show me the way of the First Order maybe I will redeem myself with in the eyes of the Supreme Leader.. maybe he will deem me worthy of training.”  
He did not add that apart from the lesson in the cells and with the interrogation squad his master had made no contact with him. 

“So do you agree to the terms?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, we just need to work on one thing.”  
Kylo looks up at him with confusion in his eyes. Hux sighs.  
“Rule number one.” 

 

“TWELVE, SIR, THANK YOU SIR!” Kylo shouts as the crop comes down. Really, he's not quite sure how many strikes he's received. His hands already encased, Hux had stripped him of his top layers, folded them neatly and put them to one side. He had tied his hands in front of him. 

Despite Kylo's claims that he would follow the rules, when Hux initially encouraged him to call him Sir his throat had practically swollen closed. 

For a quarter of an hour Hux had beaten him with the crop across his back and his thighs. Eventually pain overwhelmed embarrassment, and Kylo had heard himself say, almost imperceptibly “Please sir, I think I've had enough.” Hux had laughed, "Not even close" and that's when the counting had started. 

“Count the strokes and thank me for them.”  
“One, thank you Sir,”  
They would reach a point, 10, 12, 20, it seemed almost random. Then the rules would change. 

“This time count the strokes and say the number, then sir, then thank me for the stroke.”  
“One Sir, Thank you Sir.” 

“This time, count the strokes and address me as General.”  
“One, General.”  
Kylo was good at it, he sunk into a relaxed and focused state, soon the strokes meant very little to him, all his focus was on the name, and using the correct words. The initial pain of the beating had become background noise. There was just the words and Hux and lessons to be learned. 

“This time, alternate between thanking me as Sir or General.”  
“One, thank you Sir. Two, thank you General.”  
Sunk in his meditative state Kylo couldn't find the right rhythm. He made his first error.

“Five, Thank you Sir. Six, Thank You Sir.”  
“What was that, what did you call me?” The words came out like lightening and Kylo's bubble burst.  
“What?”  
“If I tell you to address me as General every other stroke you better damn well do it.”  
“Yes, General.” He looked down, tried to go back to the place he had been moments before.  
“It's no bloody good now, start the count over.”  
For just a split second Kylo hesitated. Hux grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He went down on one knee and looked directly into the other boy's eyes and spoke slowly.  
“Do you think for one second that if you call the Supreme Leader by the wrong name, or speak out of turn, or say the wrong thing he will not punish you. He's already punished you for just that. So maybe focus a little more on my lessons and it will save you some pain in the future.” Kylo shivered under him.  
“Yes, General.”  
“Good, This time shout the count as loud as you can, address me as Sir and thank me. Don't worry I will help you.” 

Soon after, Hux feels the lesson has properly sunk in. He places the crop on the table, unties his captives hands and helps him to stand on aching legs. Kylo stretches them out. His back is covered in welts, and his thighs match, none of them have broken but one or two threaten to bruise quite dramatically. Hux instructs Kylo to lie on his bed facedown, he applies a salve to the back and thighs, the swelling eases somewhat, but there will still be reminder left in the morning. 

He helps Kylo to dress, and then debriefs him. 

Take two days off to recuperate, and join me the day after. I do not expect to have to revise lessons once they have been completed so be sure you address me correctly in the meantime.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“And in front of others?”  
“Hux, or with deference, Sir.”  
“You see, the order's etiquette is really very easy to learn. You can practice at lunch tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Sir.” 

Finally Hux removes the leather pouches, that just make it ever so slightly harder to carry out the hand-signals the jedi use. This time there is no threat at all, Kylo rubs his wrists gently, makes a short clipped bow and then leaves without another word.


	5. I would have preferred a thank you?

Chapter 5

 

As it happens Kylo is not at lunch the following day, nor the days after. He misses the meeting with Hux, but isn't dragged out of bed because he is not to be found in his quarters.

His training with Snoke has finally begun.

When he is escorted to the dark and quiet anteroom he breathes heavily. His heart is in his throat, finally after months of work, waiting and following he will meet the Supreme Leader. Finally he will meet the man for whom he has travelled across galaxies, for whom he has suffered punishment and pain, and for him, he will model himself into a knight.

In the evenings he has been reading and rereading the books left for him in his rooms. They are heavy manuals, on athletics, order and philosophy. One book he has read many times before in an old life, a book of jedi forms, parries and movements. In his room without his saber, but with a loaned quarterstaff he has drilled them. Now as he approaches the hooded and cloaked figure before him he is reminded of the mantras and meditations he learned in the punishment cells.

Kylo marches into the large dark space and positions himself in the centre of it, lowering his head in a gentle bow.

For the first time, the voice that has echoed about in his mind speaks audibly.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you Kylo. You may look up."

Tears immediately spring in Kylo's eyes and as he looks up he sees the figure and form of his master. He is thin, hunched over, his skin darkened and his eyes bright. But to Kylo he is the security and safety of the First Order, he is the escape from confusion, from the misery of being ignored by his mother and abandoned by his father.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader, I am honoured to be in your presence at last." Kylo bows low and beams, tears still in his eyes. He is finally beginning his training.

Over the next five days Kylo has many opportunities to silently thank Hux for the things he has learned so far. Snoke vacillates between demanding that Kylo call him Supreme Leader and Master; he has his pupil repeat long mantras and meditations; together they drill complicated forms and throughout Kylo is the perfect student.

Such a change has not gone unnoticed by the Supreme Leader. His work is rewarded and as the training session draws to a close Kylo is taught the beginnings of how to use the force to draw out people's thoughts, fears and secrets. For the first time Kylo begins to find he can direct his power as his master chooses - able to focus it in the ways that are demanded of him.

As he leaves the anteroom on the final evening Snoke reminds him,“Do not lose your anger, Kylo, it connects you to the force.”

_As if I could_ he considers, his only insubordinate thought in the Supreme Leader's presence.

When Kylo returns to his rooms and allows the door to slide shut he feels suddenly able to breathe again. He leafs through the books on his table, practices a couple of lazy swings of the quarterstaff, collapses on his bed and sleeps deeply.

 

The following morning he wakes early. He has a new regimens laid out by the Supreme Leader to follow prior to breakfast. Meditation and then drills. It is harder to focus now that he is alone. The Supreme Leader will be leaving on a diplomatic excursion and quietly Kylo wonders if he will slip without a strong teacher. If he will again feel abandoned. As he breathes and tries to empty his mind he finds it filled up with thoughts of what Hux will teach him next.

At breakfast he silently joins Hux's table. The older boy seems mildly surprised, but smiles.

“No bruises on your face this time?”

“I was the perfect student.”

They go no further around the other boys, but Kylo sees Hux suppress a smile. His eyes look a little red, his face almost translucent, had he been worried? _Impossible._

 

At 2000 hours Kylo knocks on Hux's door. No-one had ordered his presence, Hux had had several opportunities that day to invite him, but had chosen not to. The door opens, Hux stands in the opening and stares at him languidly and blank-faced.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Um, I thought perhaps we could talk.”

Kylo stands a little sheepishly in the hallway. He thinks about how horrible the training with his master could have been, thinks about the sleepless nights he had in the antechamber.

Hux in turn looks surprised, whatever he had been expecting, it certainly had not been this. “Come in. “

Rather than allow himself the time to leave, he stands in the centre of the room, asks Hux immediately:

“Why did you take it upon yourself to teach me the very things that would protect me from the Supreme Leader?”

“That is your question? Really, I just didn't want to have to put up with a snot-nosed brat undermining my authority.” Hux sits on the divan, his legs crossed and stares off to one side.

“That's just not true, you could have let me continue to run headlong into the grisly death of an insubordinate recruit.”

Scared and jilted, a different boy could have marched in to meet Snoke, a bitter and lonely boy, a boy who did not know his place. That boy would have been struck down. That boy would never have been a threat to Hux.

“I couldn't watch the only interesting thing to happen here in years go to its death, and honestly I wanted to watch you submit, to see if I could force you to.” He smiles widely, seemingly delighted at having accomplished so much.

“Ennui? You expect me to believe that.”

“I expect you to not question it. I think we are done talking. You've come back here for something else.” Kylo shifts his weight slightly. He's had an answer of sorts, but he feels suddenly embarrasses, he all but admitted that Hux's training saved his life. He wants the older boy just as vulnerable.

“Strip.” Hux commands him lazily.

Kylo stands steady, doesn't move. For the first time he's stood before Hux without anything to temper the force, nothing to restrict his hands, no tutor or troopers to subdue him, and he longs for the answers to his questions. Hux begins to stand, but feels his muscles freeze up. His head snaps to Kylo. “You expect me to tell you anything, you insubordinate welp.”

Hux's eyes widen as he shouts at Kylo. Furious at himself for having let his guard down.

“Oh, I will take it all if you will not give it.”

One hand balled in a fist pins Hux to his seat. Kylo outstretches his other hand and reaches inside Hux's mind.

 

_The thoughts wash over him. First the present, a wall of fury. And then as he digs deeper he sees the past five nights, Hux alone, Hux thinking of him, Hux touching himself, then further back... a father, a general...overwhelming disappointment_

 

“Enough.” It comes as a gasp, but it fills all of Hux's thoughts. Kylo drops out, realises the mistake he's made. Hux is livid, his face burning red from anger and humiliation.

“I'm sorry... I just wanted to know why..”

“Get the fuck out of my rooms. I hope the Supreme Leader sees fit to murder you.”

“Please, Hux, I'm sorry..” He raises his hands apologetically. Hux finds his muscles have all unlocked. He stands, opens the door. His skin crawls at the thought of touching Kylo at all. Instead he straitens his back.

“You are dismissed.”

Kylo backs out into the hallway in silence, his eyes wide with distress. The door slides shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Snoke. 
> 
> Also I think that that went well for all parties involved.


	6. No guv'nors

 

Kylo walked back to his room silently. He was shaking, sick to his stomach with humiliation and shame. He considered the decision he had just made. He remembered his master's parting words. Holding on to the rage had driven him to attack Hux. The Supreme Leader had all but prepped him to attack Hux. He must have known about their relationship. His every obedient action had surely broadcast to the Supreme Leader that he was being trained else-where.

He reached his room and was unprepared for the silence waiting for him there. What did he want anyway? To be servant to both Hux and the Supreme Leader? He knew who his master was. Knew Hux would never demand he call him that title, to do so would be treason.

He wondered idly if he could connect with Hux, talk to him as he had his master many times. Wondered if explaining would make a difference. It might.

For the next few days Kylo keeps his distance. Where possible he hides food and eats alone in his rooms. In the practice rooms he focus on solo work, but occasionally finds himself opposite a recruit. More than once he has contemplated hurting them, considered if Hux will drag him into his rooms and punish him if he does so. He elects to not follow that urge.

He plans the conversation carefully in his head. Waits until the recruits are engaged in silent study one afternoon and then feeds a thought through the air into Hux's mind.

_Hux._

There is no response, and he knows that pushing for one will be just as bad as dragging his fingernails over Hux's memories. He waits and waits, seemingly engrossed in a manual on tie fighter maintenance. Finally a reply comes back.

_Yes._

_Supreme Leader told me to hang on to my anger, I think he was telling me to attack you._

_Kylo, I do not want to think about **you** any more. I meant what I said. _

_Please, I cannot do this alone._

 

And he means many things, cannot learn the rules alone, cannot manage the power of his master alone, cannot survive. Some of these thoughts flit away and into Hux's mind. There is silence for a long time. He flicks through almost two chapters before Hux replies.

_It will be painful._

 

“It is so easy to mortify the body and let the mind behind it get away with its actions. Don't you think, Kylo?”

Kylo splutters some kind of assent. He is performing a plank, his hands are bound tightly in the leather pouches and he wonders whether they will ever be free again. The rope around his neck is capricious, occasionally tight, occasionally loose. His toes are struggling to maintain balance on the metal grate that covers Hux's floor. The metal digs into his arms and elbows as they support his upper body.

Hux tightens the rope and Kylo is supposed to straighten his arms and rest his weight on his knuckles. His arms are shaking from exhaustion. Hux pulls the rope and when Kylo doesn't move screams at him. “Get yourself up on your fists now, you piece of shit. Now!”

Kylo is in pieces. He lifts himself up but feels himself about to collapse. Terrified of choking, he begs.

“Please, Sir, I can't.. I can't hold it.”

“Pathetic,” Hux shouts “Is this your idea of proving yourself?”. Kylo's arms can't take it any longer and he starts to fall. Hux lets go of the rope and lets him crash into the ground. Kylo lies there crying and gasping for air.

“Where is your self-control” Hux mocks, as Kylo tries to pick himself up again. He has been planking and raising for what feels like hours. “No, just lay there, you worm. Clearly you need me to do everything.” Hux rolls up his sleeves, and starts to pace in front of the prostrate boy. Kylo's wrists and ankles are bound to the floor, the ropes are slack enough only to enable to move between the plank position and the raised position.

He watches Hux move back and forth, stares at his own face reflected in black boots. As he catches his breath he reminds himself that this is important, that this will save him, that he can be obedient.

Hux turns on his heels and kicks Kylo hard in the stomach. Already gasping the boy is winded and it takes him several minutes to breathe properly again. Hux watches, paces, waits. As soon as Kylo has recovered he kicks him again. “Sometimes there is no lesson, Kylo. Sometimes there is nothing you can learn or say or repeat to make up for your behaviour.” He lands another kick, this time to Kylo's side. The younger boy has rolled and is trying to plank again. He manages it, and lets out a little shout of relief.

“It's like you are not even listening to me.” Hux kicks him again and watches him collapse. He bends on one knee pulls up Kylo's head and spits. “I don't care if you hold a plank for an hour, or if you sob or if you show perfect obedience. The only lesson here is that there is nothing you can do to stop me from hurting you.”

Kylo doesn't try and respond, but dissolves into sobs. Hux drops his hair with disgust and Kylo buries his face in his elbows.

Hux continues kicking and beating the younger boy until a sheen of sweat covers Kylo's body; until he is shivering. Hux looks at him and appraises him, sees the exhaustion and feels his own energy for punishment draining away. He undoes the rope holding his ankles and helps him into a frog-like sitting position. Kylo finally stops crying. Rather than release his hands, Hux drapes his jacket over Kylo's shoulders.

Kylo keeps his gaze averted, as he breathes gently, he wonders if it was worth it. Then he remembers his master, remembers being tortured by the troopers at the Supreme Leader's behest, knows the work he puts in here will save him. Out loud he says “Thank you, Sir.”

Hux seems to have been expecting it. “You are very welcome, Kylo”. He sees in Hux the silent acknowledgement that this is indeed right. The older boy has relaxed. Here tied up in front of him is the only thing that will stand in his way of becoming the most powerful commander the First Order has ever known. They both seem to realise it.. Whipping Kylo into shape is going to be a part of Hux's destiny.

Hux had hoped to complete Kylo's punishment and then begin the next lesson, but they are both exhausted. He undoes his wrists, but leaves the pouches over his fists.

“Stay here tonight.” Hux asks.

Kylo thinks of Snoke. “Not this time,” he lowers his eyes, “Sir.”

Hux conceals his disappointment carefully. “Report back here tomorrow.”

“I will, Sir.” He lifts his hands. They are still covered. Hux removes the leather, revealing bruised and battered fingers and watches Kylo leave.

 


End file.
